It has become popular in recent years for many gaming (i.e., gambling) operators, such as casinos, Internet-based groups and other gaming establishments, to provide various ways of allowing players to engage in betting and wager type games from remote locations. In such instances, a player can generally participate in gaming activities from a remote gaming terminal that is at some location other than an established casino floor or other authorized and regulated gaming location. Various mediums that can be used for providing a remote gaming terminal include, for example, interactive television (iTV), personal computers, and established kiosks with customized controls and displays, among others. In addition, remote gaming can take place, for example, over a closed network, whereby patrons can engage in gaming activities from established kiosks or their private hotel rooms, as well as online, whereby players can participate in gaming activities on various Internet websites at virtually any location.
A number of problems have emerged, however, with respect to the advent of remote gaming. Many forms of gaming are highly regulated, albeit with wide variations in the rules and regulations existing from jurisdiction to jurisdiction, and it is particularly significant that the location of the player typically governs which set of laws apply. While many gaming operators are generally responsible in providing and running their closed gaming networks and/or Internet gaming websites from locations where gaming is legal, remote access to the gaming activities provided therein can sometimes problematically be had from locations where gaming is illegal, particularly in the case of Internet websites. Furthermore, virtually all jurisdictions that allow some form of gaming have strict laws and regulations with respect to the minimum age of any player that can participate in such games. While age verification and player restrictions can be easily and reliably made on a casino floor or at any other authorized and regulated gaming location, such measures tend to be more difficult and less reliable at remote gaming terminals. In fact, the control of underage gaming at environments such as hotel rooms, personal computers and other remote locations is a continuing problem that limits the growth of legitimate mobile or Internet-based gaming worldwide. The verification of who is trying to place bets from a remote gaming terminal and if such a person is underage is a well-known problem.
As a result of these and other related problems, many gaming operators and regulators have considered the impact of remote gaming and have started to implement various rules and procedures specific to remote gaming activities. In general, these added rules and procedures address some of the problems associated with the enforcement of existing laws and regulations, such as age limits, as well as issues related to the new potential availability of gaming activities to players located in jurisdictions where gaming is illegal. One example of such an added procedure is for the gaming system to require the verification of legitimate players whose identities have been previously confirmed before any remote gaming activities can commence. In some instances, players must enter individualized identification codes, such as PIN numbers, into the remote gaming terminal to identify themselves before gaming may begin. Other possible procedures involve the reading of a fingerprint or some other biometric indicator by a connected device at the remote gaming terminal to verify the identity of a player before gaming can begin.
Such verification procedures and systems can be readily defrauded or circumvented in many cases, however, as an underage child could learn the access code of a parent or other adult and then engage in gaming activities illegally. In addition, a legitimate player might properly log in to such a gaming system at a remote gaming terminal and then completely hand off control to another user or otherwise permit another player to play. Another disadvantage of such verification procedures and systems is that they are all a “one-time” process, such that gaming activities at the remote gaming terminal are allowed to continue on indefinitely after an initial verification procedure, despite the potential for changes that would result in the termination of gaming activities in a more closely monitored environment. Such changes could involve a significant reduction in the capacity in the legitimate player, a criminal interception or interference of a gaming session by unscrupulous third parties, or simply a handing off of the remote gaming terminal from the legitimate player to an underage or otherwise unauthorized user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for providing player verification in remote gaming terminals, and in particular for such methods and systems to verify the actual player or players that are participating in gaming activities at the remote gaming terminal in an ongoing or repeated basis.